Let's Be Gryffindors For Tonight
by ZivaMalfoy
Summary: Another no-show. Of-bloody-course. Here I am, at the top of the Astronomy Tower, waiting for Draco. I laugh sadly and look at the stars. Alright, enough moping! Draco's been a straight up arse since the beginning of seventh year. I don't know why but I'm getting sick and tired of it. I'm a Parkinson and I don't wait for anyone. Time to show Malfoy what the meaning of bitch is.


**Author's Note: Hi everyone! So I've been obsessed with Draco and Pansy for the past few months and making my own fanfiction has been long overdue. This is my first fanfic, I wanted to just make a short little fluffy one, but that didn't work out. ;) These guys are really bipolar through this, but that's the fun of it. Hope you guys enjoy. I'm thinking of writing another Dransy fic because this one doesn't have as much sass and fun as I'd like. Review what you think!**

"You stupid git!" I screamed.

"Woman what the hell are you doing? It's one a.m! Can't your screeching wait until I have enough energy to pick up my ear plugs?" Draco collapsed back into his pillow. Seething, I yanked it from under his head and smacked him repeatedly with it, all the while screaming some nasty profanities, until-

"Ah!" Suddenly I'm lying on the bed, staring up at a very angry Draco, with my arms pinned above my head. This position, lying right under Draco, was very familiar and made my cheeks flush and- NO! I was here with this selfish git for a reason.

"What the bloody hell is the matter with you?" All the blood returned to my face along with pure anger.

"Me? What's the matter with _me_? How about the fact that I've been waiting at the top of the Astronomy Tower since o'clock, _waiting_ for YOU to show up!" Realization struck Draco's face in a serious "Oh shit" moment. "At 10:30 I told myself 'Oh, Draco will be here soon, he's probably just picking up a present for me to make up for the last no-show'. Forty-five minutes later I tell myself he just needs another ten minutes. Ten minutes later I tell myself to have faith and Draco will not let me down again. _Three. Hours. Later_ still no Draco and I find myself out of excuses and seriously wanting to put a bullet through your puny head." Draco just rolled his eyes, annoyed. I knew before Draco spoke that he wouldn't apologize.

"Don't be melodramatic Parkinson. It was just a date, hardly something to get yourself all worked up over."

"You arse! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Right now? A highly attractive man whose beauty sleep was interrupted by some shrieking banshee." That left me momentarily speechless while Draco just smirked. I was so angry I really could-

"A banshee, huh?" My voice dropped to a cold whisper. "Let me go, you'll be lucky to even resemble a banshee."

"As much fun as that sounds, I'll have to decline. I like my face too much, and I know you do too." That god awful smirk returned.

"Of course, there's not much of a brain in that head, and I'm definitely not with you because of your charming personality." I smirked back.

"I am a Malfoy," he said with mock outrage. "Charming is in the blood."

"Must have skipped a generation." I spat.

"Honestly, I don't get why you're making such a fuss over this. While I understand that I'm a bloody good kisser and it must be difficult for you to go through some withdrawal-" I opened my mouth to protest but he barreled on- "you should try exercising some restraint." I stared at him in shock. Is he really that thick? I wanted to tell him that it was never about the kissing- well, I definitely care about the kissing- but I want to spend time with him and actually. Draco's been distant and cold lately, to the point where he's just mean. And I know we don't just hook-up. Last year, Draco would hold my hand in the Great Hall and kiss me in the common room, which I secretly love. We would always hang out, whether in the library or outside under the stars at night. But from the start of this year, Draco's seemed distracted. He doesn't hold my hand anymore, no more intimate kissing, only snog sessions, and we're constantly at ends. I want to tell Draco I'm not just mad, I'm hurt, and scared of what's happening to him and what will happen to us. But I'm a Slytherin as well as a Parkinson; sharing very personal feelings just doesn't come naturally, even with Draco. So I settle for,

"Careful there, wouldn't want that head to get any bigger unless you want to end up like Potter's aunt."

"Well, you're already there." Excuse me? He's never called me fat!

"You selfish prat."

"You clingy groupie."

"Conceited git."

"Melodramatic priss."

"Megalomanic prick!"

"Hag out of hell."

"Insufferable arsehole."

"Unbearable drama-queen."

"Blonde."

"Bimbo."

"Self loving-"

"You say that like it's a bad thing." I groan and roll my eyes.

"You're so aggravating and cocky and vulgar and rude and-" Draco's mouth clamped onto mine. My next insult rolled into his mouth as his tongue found mine. He released my hands and gripped my waist roughly. My hands found his chest, I told myself it was so I could push him off. Draco's tongue became more aggressive, as if claiming me. I frowned into the kiss, something's off. But we haven't kissed in so long. Hell, we haven't been two feet near each other, unless we're throwing insults, in the last three months. Those fights usually ended up in intense snogging sessions. Actually, we never kiss unless it's to release the tension of arguing. I was losing him. Every day Draco's becomes more detached. He's pulling and pulling away...

"You forgot charming." I open my eyes to a very satisfied Draco, the trademark smirk ever present. He bent his head and trailed hot kisses down my throat and across my collarbone.

"Draco." I whispered. Suddenly I was cold. Cold all over. "Draco, get off."

"What are you going on about now?" He murmured against my skin. This isn't Draco. Draco can be aggressive, but he's always respectful. He respected me, this man was controlling and angry, there was no love, and his kisses didn't pull us together, it separated us. With each kiss he pushed me away. I threw Draco off me and scrambled out of the bed, falling onto the floor.

"What the hell?" Draco gasped. I stood up on shaky legs, looking anywhere but at him. _Dammit Parkinson, since when are you such a coward? Pull yourself together._ Taking a deep breath, I squared my shoulders and looked into Draco's hard, grey eyes.

"We need to talk." Pat on the back for sounding strong. Draco, on the other hand, rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"We just did. There was that part where you called me a megalomaniac."

"That's not what I'm talking about."

"You mean about not meeting you at the Tower? What do you want me to say? Fine, I'm sorry! There, all good. Can you stop being such a priss now?" I glared at Draco. What's gotten into him?

"Draco, I don't think you understand-"

"Oh, I understand Parkinson," I cringed at his use of my last name. "You got stood up, your ego is hurt, yadda yadda. Now we're here, in my bedroom. We can just pick up our little meeting now." Each word ripped at me, my frustration built, nearing the point of hysteria. Draco smirked as he stood up, grabbing my arm and pulling me against him. I jerked back and shoved at Draco's chest.

"Stop stop stop it!" Draco looked shocked by my sudden yelling, but I didn't care, I was caving. "You don't get to treat me like that! You don't get to touch me! And don't say that you understand when you obviously don't! It's not my ego that's hurt, it's _me_ you hurt. You treat me like I mean nothing and I'm some worthless girl, but I am not worthless and I won't let you turn this into something it's not, something I'M not." There was a short pause before Draco answered, amused and slightly curious. That hurt the most.

"And what would that be?"

"A whore." I whispered, staring at the floor.

"You sure you aren't?" My head snapped up.

"What did you just say?" Draco shrugged.

"I miss one meeting and you run up to my room, practically pouncing on me. Can you be that desperate, Parkinson?" My eyes began to moisten. _No, do NOT cry._

"Well I can't help that you're a heartless bastard." I said coldly.

"That is what they all tell me. Well if that's all, feel free to show yourself out-" I slapped him. Hard. He rubbed the red imprint on his cheek, eyes growing to saucers. I held up a finger.

"One, I am _not_ one of 'them'. I'm not one of your bitches you mess around with. Two, we are _not_ friends with benefits, like you seem to be implying. We don't have 'little meetings' to just make-out, we have dates where we actually talk. And three," I choked, trying to fight my tears. "I am desperate. I'm desperate to have you back, Draco. I miss you and the way you call me 'Pans', not 'Parkinson'. I want to hold your hand again and laugh at your jokes. I want to look at you and feel butterflies in my stomach, not prepare myself for an argument. I wrote you every single week over the summer! You replied at first, said you missed me 'so' much. Then you stopped, completely. In the beginning of the year we had one conversation here and there. Conversations became sentences, sentences became one-word insults." I took a deep breath and wiped my eyes, the tears were falling way too fast, but I reigned them in the best I could.

"Pa-" he began.

"No, Draco. Despite how much you love to listen to yourself talk, you're going to shut up and listen. How many times have you left me sitting at the top of the Astronomy Tower, waiting for you? Hell, I stopped counting at six. And I'm a Parkinson! I don't wait for anybody, Draco Malfoy. But I've become desperate, _you_ made me desperate." Oh no, here come the tears again. "Why, Draco? Have I gotten boring? Am I not good enough? Why don't you care about me anymore? Why do you always look distracted and lost? You're not sleeping, you barely eat, and you just ignore me. Every time I ask what's wrong you tell me to go away. I will not go away now! I miss you so, so much. Please walk me to class again, and wrap your arms around me in front of everyone, and sneak flowers onto my dresser, and show me you care like you used to do without trying to make it obvious, but always failing miserably." I put my arms around him and held him tight, trying to push my feelings into that lifeless body. "I want that back, I want you, I miss you, I need you, I love you. Goddammit Draco, how could you forget that!" My sobs became gasps as I tried to pull myself together again. He didn't hold me, he didn't lean into me, he didn't even say anything. "Please, Draco," I whispered. "Don't forget me." 1,2,3. He didn't respond. Oh god. Draco forgot about me. He forgot why he cared about me and forgot how special we are. I squeezed my love tighter. I don't want to ever let go. I waited and waited. 'Alright Parkinson, you tried. Now you're just embarrassing yourself. Wipe your tears, raise your chin, and walk away.' I sighed, every hope and naïveté I held about Draco left in that breath. We were really, actually done. Unwrapping my arms quickly, I stepped back, returning his breathing room. I tried to wipe away my tears so I could face him and leave with some dignity in tact. Oh screw my dignity. I turned away and took one step before an arm snakes around my waist and I was against his chest again.

"Don't you dare leave, Parkinson." I heard in my ear. Of course, can't hurt his ego, can we? We'll see.

"Malfoy, fu-"

"Pans, I'm sorry." I sucked in a breath. What did he call me? What did he just say? Did he really mean- Draco buried his head in my neck. "Pansy, Pansy, Pansy." He repeated like a mantra, combing his fingers through my hair. "How could I forget you?" I crumpled in his embrace, but he caught me and pulled me into his lap on the bed. Draco hasn't shown any sign of caring for the past four months. I can't just immediately believe he's back after a few nice words.

"Malfoys don't apologize." He laughed softly, sending shudders down my spine.

"It's tolerable under rare circumstances."

"Being a heartless bastard counts as a rare circumstance?" I ask softly, mainly focusing on the feel of his hands.

"Well, that's actually not very rare in my family, is it?" I smirked into his chest. "But you," he tilted my chin so I was looking into his eyes. Soft, silky gray, I've only seen that expression a few times. "You are the rare circumstance." My eyes widened, but I quickly hid all emotion.

"Rare?"

"The rarest." He rested his forehead against mine. Closing my eyes, I sunk into the familiar touch, then I pulled back.

"Yeah? Then why?" Draco looked confused.

"Why what?"

"You know... the whole heartless bastard thing."

"Leave it to you to be brutally honest." I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't avoid the question." He took a strand of my hair and twirled it around his finger, avoiding my eyes. I frowned, Draco never tip-toes around anything, or gets shy. He's direct and blunt, no matter the subject.

"Pansy, I- I..." Now I'm alarmed. Tilting his chin until he faced me I asked,

"What the hell is wrong?"

"I'm a Death Eater." I could only stare. I grabbed his left hand and shoved his robe sleeve above his forearm. "Pansy." Damn his shirt sleeves have buttons. I hastily unbuttoned all of them, hands shaking terribly. "Pansy." No tattoo there. Next arm. Pulling the robe away I begin to unbutton his sleeve. "Pansy look at me." Draco pulls my hands away. I look up.

"I need to see it." Slowly, Draco nodded, undoing the rest of his buttons without look away from me. I take a deep breath, then looked down. "Oh Merlin." And there it was. The snake and skull, set in deep, murderous black, wound across the inside of his forearm. The skull glared at me through dead eyes. I was numb.

"Hey." I tore my eyes away from the Dark Mark. Draco's face was concerned, another incredibly rare emotion he showed. "It's alright."

"How?"

"I'll finally make my father proud, for one. He's been preparing me all my life for this and finally-"

"When?" I cut him off.

"Middle of the summer."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I was angry and hurt that he waited six months to tell me. Did Draco not trust me?

"Because Pansy, I-" he looked away then met my eyes again. "Since the Dark Lord's returned, your parents have-"

"Remained neutral. Not wanting to be fully on either side, playing the war by ear. Are you going to report that to your master?"

"I would never. And he's your master too."

"I have no master."

"You're much too stubborn for that, wouldn't last a day."

"I don't know how you've survived this long then," I scoffed. He gave me a sad look, then covered it up.

"Your parents, they've remained pretty neutral. What about you?" I look away. This is the question I've been avoiding all year.

"You know, I haven't talked to anyone about which side I'm on." Draco brushed my hair behind my ear.

"I know."

"When I was younger, all the way up to fifth year, I hated Mudbloods. Everyone else did, my aunt would always say she couldn't wait for Voldemort's return. You teased Granger, so I called her a Mudblood. My friends would walk by blood traitors and call the scum, so I did too, to the point where it was second nature to hate them. I thought I knew everything Draco, I thought serving Voldemort was my purpose in life. I was so jealous that your father was a Death Eater and worked so closely with Voldemort." Draco laughed at that, but there was no humor in it. "I yelled at my parents and called them cowards for not becoming Death Eaters too. 'Blood traitor filth,' I said to them. Then sixth year came around, and the war became real. All of our friends, they had someone who died that year. My aunt did. Calling people Mudbloods and traitors weren't empty words anymore, having tea with all the Death Eater wives wasn't meaningless tradition. We grew up! We were all catapulted into a darker, hurting world. So I don't know what side I'm on. Do I care if non-pureblood wizards practice magic? Maybe... I someone's capable of using magic, doesn't that mean they're eligible enough to do it? I don't know, but that's not the question. Do I want every single Muggle and Muggle-born wizard to die? Draco, that's half the people in this entire school!" Minutes passed by. Draco ran his fingers threw my hair absent-mindedly, but it comforted me nonetheless.

"I haven't talked to anyone about what side I'm on either." Draco muttered. I frowned.

"But aren't you already on-"

"I'm a Death Eater because I've been raised to be one my entire life, my father's one and he always expected this of me. When I was a kid I always supported him and wanted to be a Death Eater but then-" Draco broke off. Rubbing his eyes as if tired. I think he's been tired a long time. "I was the one who rallied all the Slytherins to join the cause, I was the first to call a Muggle-born a Mudblood, and I was excited to finally get my Dark Mark. I bragged about it, showed it off like a new Firebolt. Then my father was out into Azkaban. That's when I grew up. That's when I realized it's not all fun and games, and every time I called Granger a Mudblood, I thought that one day, I might actually have to kill her." I shuddered.

"I don't want to kill anyone."

"I'll have to." I yanked my head up.

"What?" Draco must not have realized what he said because he immediately covered it up with,

"I mean, in the future sometime, I'll probably have to do it, like if I'm attacked." I narrowed my eyes.

"What's your mission."

"I don't have one Pansy, I'm still young and-"

"So you'd be a useful spy. What's. Your. Mission. Malfoy?" He looked away from me, again.

"Can we save that for another time? Please? I promise I'll tell you later, just one thing at a time." I searched his eyes, looking for any lies. There weren't any.

"Alright." He nodded and rested his head against my shoulder.

"Just one summer and everything's different. I thought I knew what I wanted then, but now... It doesn't matter, I'm stuck."

"What?"

"I should be happy this happened, why aren't I happy Pansy? I can finally make Father proud of me. All the times he walked away when I needed him, all the times he told me I was useless, or stupid, it would all go away if I can make him proud-"

"Who cares what your father thinks?" I stood up abruptly, throwing my hands into the air. "If he can't see how absolutely brilliant and amazing you are, then he doesn't deserve to be your father." Tonight we were both acting extremely un-Slytherin, nearing Gryffindor, if honest. But tonight, as Draco said, is a rare occurrence. I cupped Draco's face in my hands. "I am proud of you. I'm proud of who you've become and how you've grown. A year ago you would have listened to anything your father said and followed him blindly. Now, you have your own brain. You think for yourself, you're not a stuck-up brat anymore, you look at things a second time and consider what else there is to it. Your father should look up to you, Draco." He looked at me for a long moment and I held my breath. Maybe I went too far? Was he going to be uncomfortable by my outburst of emotion? What if- soft lips pressed against mine. I moaned and leaned into the touch;it felt like forever since the last time we kissed like this. Draco planted butterfly kisses along my face and neck, in between each kiss saying,

"How. Have. I. Lived. Without. You. For. So. Long. I. Missed. You. So. Much." A giggle escaped my mouth. Holy. Shit- was that a- a- Merlin I can't even say it! I hope Draco didn't hear or else- but of course, no such luck, i realize as he pulls back, smirking.

"Was that a giggle, Ms. Parkinson?" Okay, enough of being a bloody Gryffindor.

"Tell anyone and I'll chop off that smirk and feed it to you."

"Oh yes, I have missed you." He leaned in and trailed kisses up my neck. Leaning my head to the side, I contemplated everything Draco just told me. Fifth year felt so, so long ago. Hell, last night seemed like a year ago. Remembering the entire night, I jerked my head back. Draco looked at me confused, but I just turned away, pulling my hair nervously.

"Pansy?" Draco said. _Come on Parkinson, you're being ridiculous. Grow up and get over yourself._ But I could not forget the hurt I felt for the past six months. I finally had Draco back, I shouldn't need an explanation, but the pain of being considered a whore by Draco came back all too quickly, then I got mad. Jumping up from the bed, I began pacing angrily. "Pansy." Draco called again, putting a hand on my shoulder as I made another round. I stopped and glared at him.

"You don't want to touch me right now, Malfoy." His eyes widened, and rightfully so. He knew the dog would bite the baby when I used his last name.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask Parkinson the whore? I hear you can get her in bed for 5 knuts." Draco retracted his hand.

"Oh."

"Yeah." I stood in front of him, arms crossed. "Why don't we revisit the heartless bastard conversation? I can't recall who we were talking about."

"I have a feeling you recall exactly who you were talking about."

"Yeah? You should too, you guys are pretty close."

"Parkinson, always the hard-ass."

"Malfoy, always the pain in my ass."

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry about the whore, Parkinson, you most definitely are not-" I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Pansy."

"What?" I looked at the floor.

"I've been waiting half a year for you to call me Pansy, don't start with the Parkinson stuff again." Another moment of vulnerability. I should keep a scoreboard. Draco took my hand and I felt a soft kiss on my thumb. I looked up, startled.

"Pansy." He kissed my index finger, then my middle, and all five. "Pansy, Pansy, Pansy, Pansy." My heart fluttered. This boy has me feeling all highs and lows, it's like an agility course. Then Draco intertwined our fingers and held it at his side. "I truly wanted to see you over the summer. I tried to make plans to visit, but everything happened so quickly. Suddenly I was a Death Eater, and I was suffocating with responsibility and expectations. I wanted to see you so badly, to simply run away. But the Dark Lord devoured every spare moment. I saw things Pansy, things that no one should-" I squeezed his hand, he squeezed back. "I suspect it was to 'toughen me up'. And I did just that. It wasn't only you, Pansy, it was everyone; Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Nott, even my mother, I stopped speaking to them, then I just stopped speaking altogether. I stayed in my room, left when I was summoned by the Dark Lord, went back to my room, and slept all the time. My mother has been a mess since Father was imprisoned, but she cleaned up to watch out over me." Draco looked disgusted and unconsciously squeezed my hand. "I was weak and pathetic, stooping so low as to need a depressed woman to look after you. When it was time to return to school, Mother had to cast a Rejuvenation spell on me." He glared at me, but it was pointed at himself. I rubbed my thumb over his palm. "I'm sorry Pansy. I couldn't love you, and that is wholly my fault. I wasn't strong enough to deal with Voldemort's tormenting, and I became empty and miserable as a result. I allowed him to win. All year I went through the motions, even with you. You were the only thing that mattered to me here, but of course the one person that meant the most was the one I pushed away the hardest. I hated you, you made me miserable. It was like I could almost feel, but every touch was like a ghost, I could never truly feel anything. You were the impossible, you made me frustrated. So I was only with you when I was truly on the brink, then hated life even more afterward because I could remember how good it was to be together. Pansy, I can never express how sorry I am for everything I did to you. I was selfish-"

"Draco."

"I didn't care how you or anyone else felt."

"Draco."

"All the things I said to you-"

"Draco!" He finally came back to Earth. Thank Merlin. "I don't need a reminder. I was very much there." He smiled sheepishly. Wait what? No, Draco doesn't do sheepish, but it was a smile nonetheless. And it made my heart flip.

"Sorry."

"I think you hold the Malfoy record for most sorries given." The smile immediately disappeared.

"I know, it's quite disgusting, to be honest. I'm acting like some Gryffindor." I smiled in spite of myself. "So, am I forgiven?"

"Perhaps." He raised an eyebrow.

"How can I get that to a yes?"

"Well you see," I began, wrapping my arms around his neck. "For the past four months I've had to tolerate this man who may very well be compared to a brooding, moody, incorrigible, PMSing girl. So I think I'm long overdue for a kiss." Draco smirked.

"I would agree with that. And of course we should eliminate all doubts that this person is very much so a man."

"Of course. But he'll have to try rather hard."

"I'm sure he's up for the challenge." Then he was kissing me. There was no trace of our previous sweet, small kisses. Draco's tongue traces my lower lip and I gladly let him in. He picked me up and lay me on the bed, never breaking contact. Our tongues danced and memorized each other, and my hands were reintroduced to Draco's smooth, blond hair. His hands found the hem of my shirt and slid under, roaming over my stomach and the curve of my hip. I felt the lean muscle in his arms and stomach, and wasted no time exploring them. It felt like forever since they had last kissed like this. Draco broke away and kissed down my neck. He bit the soft curve at the bottom then licked the bite mark. I moaned into his hair and smiled. He remembered how to make me go crazy.

"Draco, may I ask why your shirt is still on?" I felt him smirk against my shoulder.

"Only if I could reciprocate the question."

"Since there's no good answer, here's a suggestion: take it off."

"Yes ma'am." I lifted his shirt off as he raised his arms up. Wow. Of course Draco chose this year to go all AWOL when he had a body like this.

"Draco?" I asked, trailing my fingers down his hard chest and stomach.

"Yes, Pansy?"

"Just so we're clear, if either of us were a whore, it would be you." He laughed outright.

"Of course you could never be one. You're mine, and I don't share." He unbuttoned the top of my shirt as he laid a kiss on my collarbone traveled down, over the swell of my breast to the middle of my chest, following his fingers. He gave my belly-button a peck them undid the last button with his teeth. Did I mention my boyfriend is rather talented? Draco pulled the shirt off my arms and returned to my lips. I welcomed him gladly and we enjoyed the loss of clothing. Minutes passed until Draco broke away with a troubled look on his face. I frowned and tried to level my breathing.

"Just have to ask, did you really think of me as a stuck-up brat." I laughed so hard tears ran down my face. Draco scowled. "What's so funny."

"You are, luv. Yes I certainly thought that, and I still do. Although you have matured in my ways..."

"As have you, Ms. Parkinson."

"Eyes up here, Draco." I smiled as Draco moved to his side, propping his head on his hand.

"But really, you have changed. And puberty treated you well."

"Tread carefully, Malfoy."

"You were always beautiful," he charmed, "You just had that-"

"If you say pug nose, I will throw you out of your own bed."

"Getting aggressive in the bedroom, are we?" Draco grinned wickedly. I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, Parks, you've grown too. You were insanely clingy all of fourth and fifth year."

"But Drakkie-pooh, didn't you love that I was your number one fan and founder of the 'I Love Draco Malfoy' fan club?" He grimaced.

"I still shudder from that nickname." I laughed. "Although, I was always rather fond of those pigtails." It was my turn to grimace.

"I can never look at my childhood pictures again."

"I also think Hogwarts needs another year of the 'Draco Malfoy' fan club."

"Well there are plenty of stupid, naïve first-years I'm sure you can bribe." Draco smirked.

"I was thinking maybe the founder could return..."

"But she has come to her senses over the years." Draco pouted in faux sadness. "But she has other ways of expressing her love." I whispered in his ear. He smirked and leaned over me, nipping my bottom lip and tracing his tongue over it. I opened my mouth and Draco slipped his tongue in, languidly stroking mine and gradually driving me crazy before leaning back. I groaned at the loss of contact and fell onto the pillow. He chuckled and I glared. Resting his chin on my stomach, Draco traced lazy circles on my skin.

"I just wanted to say thank you for putting up with me through all these years, especially when my behavior was most unbecoming."

"It has its advantages."

"Oh I have no doubt about that." Draco smirked and kissed my stomach. I laughed openly and freely, reveling in my happiness. My Draco's back. "You laughed a lot today." He noted. I groaned and covered my eyes

"I know! I keep having these bursts of..."

"I believe it's called emotions, a foreign concept, I know." I smacked his head.

"I am well aware of what they're called, it's just difficult to admit." I sighed. "We really have been betraying Slytherin tonight with all of our..."

"Emotions?" Draco prompted once more, amused.

"Gryffindorness, actually."

"Did you really just use Gryffindor as synonym for emotions?"

"Yes, all these sickening, absurd feelings that belong to that even more sickening, absurd House." What can I say? Old habits die hard.

"I don't find you sickening." Draco said with his in-between a smirk and grin expression. Smiling is still a difficult concept for him. We'll give him a few years to master it; baby steps.

"I don't find you overly repulsive either."

"One way to put it..."

"Draco?"

"Yes Parks?"

"Let's be Gryffindors for tonight." He laughed softly and traced one more circle on my belly before saying,

"Alright." Then he leaned into my ear and whispered, "I love you, Pansy Parkinson." I'm sure my face turned all types of red and pinks, and Parkinsons do not blush, so I turned off the bedside lamp before turning around and curling into Draco. I wrapped my arms around his neck, looked straight into his eyes and replied, "I love you, my Draco Malfoy." That's when I got my first glimpse of a Malfoy smiling.


End file.
